Piccolo and the Evil Chocolate Bar
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: One shot. After the defeat of Cell, Bulma throws a party, and Piccolo eats a candy bar. But what is happening to Piccolo! Read and find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. PLEASE RATE ME!


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

.

.

.

.

.

**Piccolo and the Evil Chocolate Bar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

To celebrate the total defeat of the diabolical Cell, Bulma threw a party at the Capsule Corp. She invited all the Z Fighters, Chi-Chi, Dende, Mr. Popo, even Android Eighteen. During said party the said celebration of said total defeat of said diabolical Cell, one particularly generous-feeling Chi-Chi gave Piccolo one said chocolate bar. This is his story.

Piccolo sniffed the object. "What is it?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "You have never eaten a chocolate bar?"

"Nameks drink water."

"Oh, don't give me that, Piccolo! You ate every single time Gohan brought home a fish!"

Piccolo blushed. "Well… they….they were Gohan's fish."

Chi-Chi looked confused. "Oh, how silly of me! No fish tastes better than those caught in the hands of Gohan."

Piccolo frowned, noting her sarcasm. "Fine. I'll eat whatever this choco-thing is." With that, he tore a piece with his teeth.

"Uh, you may want to take the wrapper off."

Piccolo blushed. "Oh, right."

Chi-Chi grinned. _I love it when that monster blushes._

"Mmm…what do you call this stuff?"

"Chocolate."

"Chocotate, have any more?"

* * *

**One hour later:**

Krillin nudged Tien. "Hey, Tien. What's gotten into Piccolo?"

Upon hearing his name, Piccolo staggered toward Krillin. "Hey, Krillin. I love you, man." Piccolo hugged a blushing Krillin. "Hey, Krillin, do you hab any chocotate stuff?"

"Uh,"

"Hey, Eighteen! I love you." Piccolo kissed her. Eighteen laughed.

"You're hopeless, Green Man."

"Hey, man. That's my girl!" Krillin chided.

Eighteen raised a brow. "Your girl?" Piccolo giggled.

"Piccolo," Dende approached.

"Denday, heyyyy." Piccolo hugged the pint-sized Namek.

"Piccolo, stop!" The childe cried in blushing horror.

"Dance with me, Denday…la…la…laa…ha ha ha ha ha," Piccolo had grabbed Dende and began twirling clumsily. Vegeta pointed and laughed loudly.

"Vegeta, no…Piccolo?! Really, what have you been eating?" Dende stammered as Piccolo continued his poor efforts of 'dancing.'

"Chocotate….la…laaaa….la…la"

"Chocotate? What's that?"

"Ask Goku's pretty crazy lady….la..la…" Dende ducked away from Piccolo and headed toward Chi-Chi. Piccolo, meanwhile, continued to twirl alone.

"Chi-Chi, what's Chocotate?"

"Huh? Oh, chocolate! I gave Piccolo some chocolate. I think you should be worried about what he drank, not what he ate."

"What's in chocolate?"

"Oh, cocoa beans, sugar, caffeine-"

"Caffeine?! Oh no!"

"What?"

"Nameks can't have caffeine! It makes them-"

But Dende didn't get to finish his sentence, because Piccolo had staggered to them. "Hey, it's the pretty chocotate lady!" Piccolo patted her on the head and kissed her cheek. Then, he hugged her. "I love you."

Blushing furiously, she tried to push him off. "Get off, Piccolo!"

"Heh, okay. See ya." He swaggered away.

"He's drunk, Dende!"

"I know. That's why Nameks can't have caffeine."

"What can we do?"

"Not give him anymore and hope it wears off."

"Oh, really," a seductive, raspy voice behind Dende said conspiratorially. "Well, I say we let the Namek enjoy himself."

"No, Vegeta! Nameks weren't meant to consume caffeine!"

"Heh. I think I'll give him a caffeinated soda. That'll perk him up."

...

"Hey, Namek, drink up. Oh, and Happy Birthday." Vegeta thrust the soda at Piccolo.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta blankly. "It'ths my dirthbay?"

"Sure, sure. Drink up. It's just like chocotate." Vegeta grinned.

Piccolo smiled rapturously. "That's great! Phanks, VeGit…VeTiGa!" He hugged Vegeta around the waist. He punched a hole in the can with his finger and aimed the fizzy substance clumsily into his mouth. He giggled as the drink sloshed his face and neck. Overall, he managed to drink half of the can's content. He hiccupped.

Vegeta cackled. "This should be _entertaining_."

* * *

**Two hours later:**

"Come on, let's singa song…Cell is dead…Cell is dead…desthroyed his body and his head… heh heh…Cell is dead…Cell is dead…phanks to Gohan …Cell is dead….la la! Heh heh.."

Vegeta clapped loudly, roaring with laughter. "Bravo, Namek! Encore! Encore! Sing another!"

Dende groaned. _How embarrassing!_

Gohan stared at his mentor. "Mother, what's wrong with Piccolo?"

"Hey, Gonah, Gohan," Piccolo said, and hiccupped. "I am, hic, sho pwoud of you, heh."

Chi-Chi glared at him. "Don't you dare bring your drunk self around my poor, impressionable Gohan!"

Piccolo blinked stupidly. He pointed at her. "I know you, hic. You're that woman of Gok…Gooki's that hits people with a prying fan….ha ha ha ha ha ha…"

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the reminder, Piccolo."

"You're lewcome. "

BONG!!!! Piccolo collapsed onto the floor as Chi-Chi stood over clutching her trusty skillet, Vegeta now reduced to tears from laughing so hard.

Yamcha leaned toward Tien and whispered, "She carries it in her purse? That's plain scary."

"Uh huh."

"Piccolo!"Gohan rushed to his mentor's side concernedly.

"Gohan," Chi-Chi said sternly. "Piccolo is fine. After fighting Cell, he not likely to die from a little knock on the head. Now it's time for bed."

"Aw, Mom, I can't just leave Piccolo like this!"

"Fine, I'll take the Flying Nimbus; you can fly _him_ in…but he's sleeping on the floor!"

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Ohhh…owww…what happened to my head?"

"Piccolo!"

"Ow…stop screaming, kid."

"Sorry."

"I said, no screaming! Ow…"

Gohan whispers, "I'm not screaming."

"What happened?"

"You ate something with caffeine."

He glared at the half-Saiyan. "I DID NOT! Ow…"

"Chocolate has caffeine, Piccolo. So does soda pop."

"Oh…stupid chocolate…Chocolate Bars are evil, Gohan. Evil…they make my head hurt worst than fighting Cell…Vegeta," he blinked twice as the fuzzy memories swirled in his caffeine-soaked brain. "I'M GOING TO KILL VEGETA! Ow…"


End file.
